Misunderstanding
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Toby goes out for chores and Comes Back to find...read and find out.


I do not own this...Enjoy!

* * *

Sweeney sat at a parlour table writing on a long parchment before putting it in an envelope, sealing it with red wax.

"Toby!" Sweeney yelled in his usual stern intimidating voice.

Toby bounded down the stairs from his tiny room.

"Yes Sir? I was jus' upstairs." Toby said looking at the letter stamped with a red seal.

"Toby,listen to me carefully. Give this letter to Mr. Smith at the Apothecary. It is business between us two and you shall ask no questions. Do not open it, or I will know. Speak to no one. If you did as I request you should not be back 'fore the hour stikes five."

Toby looked at the clock upon his chain."So two hours?"

Sweeney paused glancing at the clock. "Then yes."

appeared from the kitchen,covered in flour and water.

"Toby darlin' can y' run t' the milla an' buy meh a two sacks o' flour? I've spilt meh last one an' it jus' can' be some 'erbs from th' grocer?" Lovett said taking off her apron, reaching into a bosom, revealing Perelli's purse pulling out two shillings and three pence.

"O' course mum. But tha' too much money." Toby said, noticing Pirelli's purse but didn't say anything because he knew he would never get an answer.

"Extra fer a nice toffee fer your hard work."Toby smiled at his mum and nodded to the stoic, dead looking Sweeney.

"Sir I migh' beh gone fer jus a bit longer." Sweeney nodded, his razors glinting in the flamelight on the tables as he cleaned them.

"Take your time." He said before disappearing back up the stairs to his tonsorial parlour, razors in hand.

* * *

Toby arrived back at the pie shop he called his dysfunctional home, sweating with the two fifteen kilo sacks on his small shoulders, the small sack of herbs hooked upon his belt and five chewy toffee candies jammed into the side of his cheek.

He opened the parlor back door with difficulty and sat the sacks down with a thump."Mum? Mr. Todd?" Toby called out, ploping the sacks of flour on the kitchen floor.

"Mum?" Toby called out as he saw no one in the kitchen or parlour.

"Oh 'ell, must've gone out sum where. Now I can rest!" Toby giddy from being away not so much from his mum, but the strict barber.

Toby walked up the stairs being in no rush to get to his dingy cot until sounds were heard in the direction of mum's closed bedroom door.

A deep rumble of a groan erupted from behind the bedroom door followed by a lighter one. Toby looked at the door with a startled looked ontil muffled voices preceeded to erupt from behind it.

"Its too big!" His mums voice sounded out already lathered with exhaustion.

"It'll fit!"Sweeney's rough voice also filled with exhaustion sounded, as Toby's eyes widened immesnsely.

"Its so big though." Nellie panted.

"You're the one who wanted me to do this." He replied with an exhausted grumble.

"And I'm not regretting it either." Nellie said with a sigh.

After a rough grunt sounding from Sweeney's lips, toby cringed as he listened on.

They were knocking boots! Sweeney was knocking boots with his mum! Toby's mind was shattered as he put the pieces together. That's why the barber sent him out!

"O' my! I'm bout to pass out!" Nellie gasped followed by a soft groan.

"We're almost there! Just a-" Sweeney paused mid sentence as another grunt passed through his lips. "Bit more!"

Toby wanted to cry as his imagination projected unruly, erotic images of his mum and the barber. Toby was frozen in fear and disgust as he could only listen to the adults in the room do 'it'.

"We're drenched in sweat! And its so slick!" Nellie said in exasperation.

" Nnuggh. Well yould you rather have it dry Pet?" Sweeney grunted.

"I'm so tired, 'ow bout we pause and go back at it again?" Nellie huffed tiredness apparent in her voice.

" No. Then I'll be too tired and I need to get it done now." Sweeney said huffing at this point now.

"Talk about a man with little endurance." Nellie said.

"Says the woman who wants me to stop mid push when we're so close."

Toby gasped loudly in utter horror at their last comment. Complete silence was heard in the parlour .

"Wot was that?" Sweeney voiced out.

"I don't know." Nellie said afraid.

Sweeney opened Nellie's door, and Toby saw the man sweaty, his usual brown vest gone and his puffed white shirt sticking to his skin and slightly agape around the neck.

'Oh God! He just got dressed from doing it!' Toby though his mind plauging him with scenes best left to the adults."Oh, its you." Sweeney said in usual distaste before going back into the room.

"It was Toby." Toby heard Sweeney reply to Ms. 's mind was frantic. Did they not care that he just caught them in the middle knocking boots? Sweeney caught the look af a red horror face Toby and frown more than he was before.

"Wot is wrong with you? Have you finally gone mad?" Sweeney said.

Toby looked down at his boots quick avaoiding the glare of Sweeney. He must look bad if the psychotic barber said he was mad.

"...Nothin' Mr. Todd. I jus' didn' mean ta interrupt you two..." Toby said uneasy."What is goin, on out here?" Nellie said flushed as well, although more than exhaustion than anything else. She saw Toby tomato face and was worried about the boy.

"Toby, darlin' what's wrong?"

"Im's sorry mum, I didn't mean ta interrupt you an' Mr todd in your 'special 'lone time.'" Toby said bashfully looking up. Sweeney eyebrow raised immesely on his stress lined face, his hair only slightly disheveled as he exchanged a glance at Ms Lovett.

"Special 'lone time? Now what on earth are y' ramblin' about Toby."

Toby's cheeks turned redder if even possible."Y- You an' Mr. Todd..." Toby said, unable to continue his sentence

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett as both of them put the pieces together.

"O' my."

"Toby...you've have your assumptions wrong. Look inside." Sweeney said, clasping Tobias by his shoulder, Toby following having no choice but to go.

Inside there was a overly huge dresser taller than he was looking out of place and instead in the middle of the floor, a mat underneath it."Oh." Toby said staring at the heavy tonne looking dresser, a mat underneath it.

'That would explain why I didn't hear anything before.' Toby thought.

"I was 'elping Mrs Lovett rearrange her room. Not by choice." Sweeney added the last part with disdain.

"Then why woul' y' 'elp her?" Toby asked.

"Because I want to keep me parlour and me room." Sweeney said before staring back at Toby.

"You thought me and Mrs Lovett were participating in illicit activities?" Sweeney said, about to make the boy answer but Mrs Lovett intervened.

"Now , now Toby me an' Mr. T were'nt doing anythin' he's jus' 'elpin out yer ol' mum. "

"Oh just the things y' were saying..." Toby said.

"So you were eavesdroppin' then?" Sweeney said.

"Aah, ye-, I-I mean no Mr T! I'm jus' glad y' ain't knockin' boots with me mum." Toby said in a sigh.

Sweeney paused and looked at Toby.

"Who ever said I wasn't?" Sweeney said with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

I loved writing this, poor Toby.

Please Read Review Fave and follow! THANKS!

Don't forget to read my other Sweeney Todd/ Harry Potter fic! You'll enjoy it!


End file.
